The project focuses on two important processes affecting polycyclic hydrocarbon carcinogen induced DNA damage in human cells, carcinogen activation and excision repair. Studies on carcinogen activation have focused especially on factors in human plasma affecting this process, particularly dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA), which inhibits activation. Studies on excision to date have indicated a lack of influence by DHEA or other plasma factors.